leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
XY112
|ja_ed=プニちゃんのうた |olmteam=Team Kato |scenarion=1 |scenario=面出明美 |storyboardn=1 |storyboard=樋口香里 |directorn=1 |director=大和田淳 |artn=2 |art=田島瑞穂 |art2=大橋藍人 |morecredits=yes |epstaffpage=XY111-XY120 |footnotes=* * Closed * * }} Master Class Is in Session! (Japanese: マスタークラス開幕！火花散る乙女の激闘！！ '' The Master Class Begins! A Maidens' Fierce Fight Where Sparks Fly!!) is the 112th episode of the , and the 911th episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on March 17, 2016 and in the United States on June 25, 2016. Blurb It’s time for the Pokémon Showcase Master Class, and Serena’s friends and rivals have come to compete: Shauna, Miette, and Nini! For the first time, the performers are competing simultaneously in a Freestyle Performance, and the top vote-getter from each group of three moves on. Jessie (disguised as Jessilee) wins Nini’s group in the first round, and Serena beats Miette! Afterward, both girls are upset, but they congratulate Serena and demand that she win it all for them. Serena, Jessie, and Shauna move on to compete in the semi-finals—and the winner will challenge Aria for the title of Kalos Queen! Plot and have arrived in Gloire City, where the Pokémon Showcase Master Class is set to take place. is thinking about the competition ahead of her while looking at the gigantic castle where the will be crowned. She is soon joined by her rivals , Miette, and Nini, who have each collected three s and are ready to perform for the title of their dreams. Near by, Jessie is already disguised as Jessilee and claiming that she will be the one to win the Master Class. At the Pokémon Center, Serena is seen talking to her mother, , who informs her that she will be in the audience to watch her daughter perform. Serena tells Grace that she is worried she will not be able to perform well, and Grace says that being nervous is natural and that she always got nervous before a race. Serena remembers that she initially set off on her only because she did not want to be a racer, but since then she has met many wonderful friends and Pokémon who have supported her all the way through, and this inspires her to give it her all and go for broke when the Master Class begins. The next day, Serena and her rivals are seen in the dressing room of Gloire City's castle making their final preparations as Monsieur Pierre takes the stage to welcome the audience and announce the start of the Master Class. He asks everyone to turn their attention to a part of the stage where several booths appear. Inside each booth is a , who has to use three Princess Keys to open the door and access the stage. As Serena unlocks the door, she reminds of several moments of her journey and affirms that she will become the next Kalos Queen. All 27 Performers are lined up on stage as people across the Kalos region watch the competition on television. Pierre then introduces Palermo saying that she has agreed to take on the role of special judge. Palermo says she is looking forward to see many wonderful performances and wishes good luck to the contestants. After that, Pierre introduces the current Kalos Queen as she enters the stage together with her . She walks down a long staircase and heads to the center of the stage, where she greets her fans and the Performers competing for her title. Following Aria's speech, Monsieur Pierre starts explaining the rules, informing that the Master Class consists of Freestyle Performances only. Ash is surprised by the lack of Theme Performances and concludes that these rounds are intended to show off the strong bond between Performers and their Pokémon, and since Performers have come this far, it must be assumed that they are beyond these early stages. Pierre continues explaining the tournament format, saying that Performers must perform with a single Pokémon in the first and second rounds, while the semifinals will feature Performers using two of their Pokémon. The winner of the semifinals will challenge Aria and, if successful, receive the prestigious title of Kalos Queen as well as a tiara. Backstage, Serena has decided to use in the first round as she knows she will be up against Miette. On stage, Pierre introduces the first group of competitors, consisting of Jessilee and her , Nini and her , and Concetta and her . He explains that the round starts with a solo performance from each pair and then all three pairs perform at once. Jessilee uses these rules to her advantage, covering her opponents in smoke during the simultaneous performance and drawing all the attention to herself and Gourgeist, a strategy which proves to be very effective as she becomes the most voted Performer of her group and advances to the second round. As a result of Jessilee's victory, Nini and Concetta are eliminated from the tournament and Nini cries over her loss. Times passes and Pierre introduces the fourth group: Sara Lee and , Serena and Braixen, and Miette and . They all deliver good performances, but Serena comes out on top, earning the most votes and moving on to the second round. Backstage, Miette wipes her tears and goes on to congratulate Serena for her victory. She asks Serena to win the whole competition, and Nini appears and says the same. Serena says she will win and all three girls look at a monitor where Pierre is shown announcing that Shauna will be moving on to the second round. In the second round, Serena, Shauna, and Jessilee defeat their opponents using , , and , respectively. The three of them must now face one another in the semifinals. Major events * and arrive in Gloire City and meet up with Nini, Miette, and again. * Nini, Miette, Shauna, and Jessilee are revealed to have three s each. * , Nini, Miette, Shauna, and Jessilee all enter the Gloire City Pokémon Showcase Master Class. * Serena, Shauna, and Jessie advance to the semifinals. Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * * * Jessie * James * Professor Sycamore * * * * * Miette * Nini * * Monsieur Pierre * Alexa * Viola * Korrina * Gurkinn * Palermo * Sophie * Cosette * Keanan * Alouette * Blanche * Clarice * Elma * Concetta * * Sara Lee * Kazalie * Shulin Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: ''(US and international) Pokémon Quiz: Serena's Sylveon (Stage clothing) (Japan) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (formerly ) * ( ; flashback) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; flashback) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( 's; ) * ( ) * (Miette's) * (Nini's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * (Alexa's) * (Monsieur Pierre's) * (Keanan's) * (Blanche's; female) * (Clarice's) * (Alouette's; ) * (Elma's) * ( 's) * (Concetta's) * (Sara Lee's) * (Kazalie's) * (Shulin's) * (Performer's) * (Performer's) * (Performer's) * (Performer's) * (Performer's) * (Performer's) * (Performer's) * (Performer's) * (Performer's) * (Performer's) * (Performer's) * (Performer's) * (Performer's) * (Performer's) * (Performer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * ( ; Squishy) * ( ) * ( ; ) * ( ; ×3) * * (×3) * * * * * Trivia * Poké TV: "Performer News" focusing on and ending with a performance by Pikachu Pop Star and Pikachu, Ph. D. * In the Japanese version, the title card segment focuses on, and is read by, . * does not recite the motto or blast off in this episode. * The dub's title is a reference to the phrase "Class is in session". * Music from Genesect and the Legend Awakened is used in this episode during the Freestyle Performances. * Serena narrates the preview for the next episode. ** At the end of the preview, Serena quotes the last line of DreamDream instead of saying "Everyone, get Pokémon!" like Ash always does. Errors * When , Miette, and Nini appear in front of the gates to meet Serena, none of their Pokémon are present in their entrance shots, although their Pokémon are suddenly beside them a few shots later. , , and briefly disappear when Shauna appears as well, despite being on the same side of Serena. * When the Showcase begins, Monsieur Pierre's mouth continues to move even after he has finished speaking. * When Concetta, Nini, and Jessie begin performing at the same time, Nini was moved to the left of the stage, Jessie to the center, and Concetta to the right. * At the very end of the episode with the "To Be Continued" screen, Shauna's disappears. Dub edits * In the dub, Ash reads the title card instead of Serena. In other languages |nl= |fi= |fr_eu= |de= |it= |ko= |no= |pl= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |ru= |es_la= |es_eu= |sv= |th= |tr= }} 112 Category:Episodes focusing on Serena Category:Episodes with Showcases Category:Episodes in which a Legendary Pokémon appears Category:Episodes written by Akemi Omode Category:Episodes storyboarded by Kaori Higuchi Category:Episodes directed by Jun Owada Category:Episodes animated by Mizuho Tajima Category:Episodes animated by Aito Ōhashi Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors de:Alles oder nichts! (Staffel 19) es:EP915 fr:XY112 it:XY111 ja:XY編第112話 zh:精灵宝可梦 XY 第111集